The Mirror Has Two Faces
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab between Dark Magical Sorcres and me. Taking place after the events of The Powerpuff Girls Rule, when Mojo, taking advantage of his newfound position as mayor, plans to trap the Powerpuffs once and for all, it's up to Sydney(Dark Magical Sorcres' OC) to save the day! (No mean comments, please.)


**This is a collab that Dark Magical Sorcres and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which includes one of her OCs and is part of a series that she and I will be working on in the future. Please enjoy! (BTW, Dark Magical Sorcres, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I look forward to us writing more in the future.)**

 **All franchises referenced are property of their original owners.**

Mojo sits behind the Mayor's desk as the Smiths gather in front of him. I want the pink power puff Blossom said Mojo he had waited till she wes 18 and Now wes the time if I may ask why do you want her asked Harald Smith I min your Lucky Townsville is now worshipping you like a got said Hareld

"Indeed," Mojo replies with a smile. "And with this newfound power I'll be able to have those dratted girls under my control, which is to say that I'll be able to have them under my power."

So why do you want Thir leader asked Marianne "Because she's the smartest and best suited to enact my plans." Mojo replies."Sure thing, Mojo," Marianne replies with a grin. "Heh, heh," Bud snickers. "We'll finally get one over on those dorky Powerpuffs!"

Now what to do with her once I get her I must think of something to do with her Mojo muses for a moment as he watches the Smiths leave, upon which he's hit with an idea. "Aha!" He looked at a hand moirror ah yes I can destroy them and keep them safe I can imprison them in this said Mojo A sly sneer crosses his face.

At this moment, Mojo is hit with another notion. Come back in here said Mojo to the smiths I have an Idea Upon this, the Smiths quickly return. "Yes, Mojo?" Harold inquires curiously. I plan if we can knock them unconches we can bring them to my lair I have a room sat up for them

"Ooh, good idea, boss," Harold replies. "We may have just the item for the job."

Ok but if you bring them here don not harm them for I shell do harm to you if they are harmed said Mojo Harold gulps audibly. "Sure thing, Mojo."

The smiths pull out the ray guns mojo had given them so what excly do these do asked bud "Well," Mojo replies. "They will create a forcefield which the girls will be unable to escape, flee from, or break free of; it's absolutely flawless unless its weak point is discovered."

"What's the weak point?" Julie inquires.

"Water," Mojo replies. "As such you will need to be very careful with it"

"Sure thing, Mojo." Julie replies, upon which the Smiths begin to set off.

As the girls walked out into the city it wesnt creepy but it Wes word thinking of Mojo as the ruler "Mmn," Blossom muses with concern. "Hopefully Mojo knows what he's about."

"On a positive note, the key to the world never stays with one owner permanently," Bubbles replies optimistically. "So it hopefully won't be long until it moves on to the next person." Buttercup adds with concern, "Though Mojo might not want to give it up..."

Just then, the girls hear footsteps and turn around with a gasp. Ah hello Girls said the Voice of Harald Smith what do you guys want said Buttercup oh it's not what we want it's what Mojo wants the Smiths then fire the ray gun Bubbles and Buttercup mange to Doge it but Blossom gets hit

Her sisters scream, "BLOSSOM!" upon which they begin throwing punch after punch at the force field. "Try your worst, Powerpunks," Bud sneers. "It takes a lot more than that to break THIS force field!" Upon this, the Smiths then capture the blue and green Powerpuffs. Hareld then pulls out his phone and texted Mojo sir we've got them Mojo grins glibly. "Good job, my friends."

The smiths took the girls to city hall mojo sat behind the desk ah I see you do have them

"You'll never get away with this you fiend!" Blossom exclaims angrily. "Oh, but don't you see, Powerpuff Girls?" Mojo sneers. "I already have."

What are you planning to do with us said Bubbles scard "I'm glad you asked," the evil monkey replies with a malicious grin. "I'm going to trap, imprison, and apprehend the three of you in this mirror, where you'll never be able to use your pesky powers against me or any other villain again And it's also a way of keeping you safe said Mojo all three girls didn't like this Idea

Why would you want to keep us safe said Blossom "I must keep your powers intact so that I may use them to overthrow the city." the evil monkey replies. The girls exchange concerned looks, anticipating the worst.

Mine while on the outher side of Townsville the amebay boys were littering agin da Boss sheouldnt the powerpuffs becoming by now da I don't know said Bossman as he bumped into a red headed Girl with Glasses and a red Hoddie oh I'm so sorry the stranger said I'm Sydney he Glasses cast their reflection da were the Ameba boys I'm Bossman this is Tiny and Slim ok well nice to meet you I'm a witch and I plan to stop Mojo Jojo and reclame the towen I'd like some help

"Sure thing," Slim replies. "How may we help?"

Anyway you can if you just want to accompany me that would be great to said Sydney "Dah, sounds good to us." the boys reply as the obligingly follow her.

They follow Sydney to her house we'll come in said Sydney as she walked in she snapped her fingers and her Jeans and Hoddie turns into a black Dress with a Pointed hat da what is that asked Bossman "This is my true form," Sydney replies. "I ordinarily wear civilian clothes to prevent my identity from being discovered." The boys gasp with intrigue. "Ooh, dat's real clever, Boss." Slim says to Bossman. "Yeah." he replies.

Ok now we need to think of a way to overthrow Mojo and save the powerpuffs said Sydney she picked up here Moirre shew me Mojo Jojo At once an image appears, showing the Powerpuffs trapped in a mirror surrounded by an odd, black, crackling energy, calling for help and pounding effortlessly at the glass while Mojo stands nearby, laughing triumphantly. The boys gasp, "Ohmigosh!"

Ok now here's what we need to do need to make an Announcement on the big screen in Townsville Sydney then transporting her self on to a big Screen in the center of town Mojo I am Sydney I want to let you know your days of Ruller of the world will come to an End for I shell take it from you Upon hearing this, Mojo glowers with rage. "Oh, and how do you propose to do this?"

Um Mojo it's a Screan it can't here you said Harold Mojo's face turns red with embarrassment. "Oh, pardon me." His brow then furrows, "Regardless, we must cease, curtail, and put a stop to this; no one makes a fool of Mojo Jojo!"

Douse she have Super Powers asked Mary Ann I mine she's really thretoning you so she must have something

"It shouldn't matter in the end," Mojo replies confidently. "I shall be well prepared."

Mojo then hurries into town with the Smiths following closely behind. "How dare you challenge the great Mojo! Do you really expect to defeat me?"

Yes I do said Sydney stepping out from the Ally the Ameba boys Behind her do you realy how are you asked Mojo The Amoeba Boys gulp nervously; Mojo was a rather formidable foe and they feared for Sydney's safety. Don't worry guys I'll be fine I've taken on a lot worse then him how are you asked Mojo for which to say state your name

"Sydney," she replies with a confident grin. "Better known as your worst nightmare." She snapped her fingers and her Black Dress and Pointed hat reaperd she looked up at the telephone wirs began to shake as she continued to walk towards them Mojo maintains a brave face, secretly hiding that he was becoming nervous, uncertain of what to expect.

Ok now then how wants to go first said Sydney Not wishing to let Sydney have the advantage, Mojo exclaims, "Me!"

Ok now then how wants to go first said Sydney "I shall use my patented Giganto-Destructo Ray," Mojo replies. "What shall you be using?"

I'll be use if my magic ok a wager then if I win you let the powerpuffs go and you give up the key said Sydney Mojo grins smugly, confident he'll have the advantage. "Deal." The Amoeba Boys look on worriedly, hoping Sydney succeeds. Oh an I want part of this deal to if I when you go out with me said Mojo Sydney smiles. "Deal." This makes the boys all the more concerned.

Blah I don't think you she have done that Syd said Bossman don't worry I know what I'm doing said Sydney as she turned towards Mojo he then blasted his laser but she dodged it she then made a green energy ball come out of her hands Nothing daunted, Mojo fires another laser, not wanting her to get the better of him. Sydney wants agin Doges it and Firs a Purpul Blast at him wow she's a fighter said Harald "Indeed, Dear." an impressed Marianne replies.

"Hmph, you won't take down the great Mojo so easily!" the evil monkey grumbles as he quickly gets back up and charges his laser again. Sydney tsks, "When will they ever learn? Your ray gun may work on Super powers but not on Magic said Sydney as she used her telekinesis to Knock Mojo off his feet with that he Wes Blasted back and the key came to her and she coughed it Alarmed by their leader's defeat, the Smiths run for cover.

"Woohoo! Yeah! Go, Sydney, go!" the Amoeba Boys cheer triumphantly. Sydney smiles modestly in reply.

Mojo then stands up ok you've won I Mojo Jojo admit defeat he said picking up the Moirror and Released the girls you don't have the key any more asked Blossom no I have it now said Sydney so that mines it's mine so what will you do with it Buttercup asked I mine you can do what you want with it it's yours Sydney looks at it I'm going to get Reid of it like Harry Potter destroyed the elder wand

"Good idea," Blossom replies. "Perhaps now it won't risk falling into the wrong hands again." Sydney then snaps the key in tow and throws it in the trash Buttercup smiles. "Perfect."

A determined look crosses Blossom's face. "Now to find the Mayor and Miss Bellum, they'll be very happy to hear this." Upon this, the four avidly set off.

 _So, once again, the day is saved, thanks...to Sydney! With more than a little help from the Amoeba Boys._

 **The end.**

Voice Cast

Mojo Jojo-Roger L. Jackson

Blossom-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles/Bud Smith-Tara Strong

Buttercup-E.G. Daily

Sydney-Colleen O'Shaugnessy

Harold Smith-Jeff Glen Bennett

Marianne Smith/Julie Smith-Kath Soucie

Amoeba Boys-Chuck McCann


End file.
